Naruto: One Decade, One Hundred Ninja
is a supplementary guidebook released to celebrate the manga's tenth anniversary. It's composed of different character artworks from the anime, presented alongside brief profile information on its subjects. Contents Characters #Naruto Uzumaki (pp. 8-11) #Sasuke Uchiha (pp. 12-13) #Sakura Haruno (pp. 14-15) #Kakashi Hatake (pp. 16, 118) #Iruka Umino (p. 17) #Third Hokage (p. 18) #Mizuki (p. 19) #Ebisu (p. 19) #Suzume (p. 19) #Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi (pp. 20-21) #Haku (p. 22) #Zabuza Momochi (p. 23) #Kiba Inuzuka (pp. 30-31) #Hinata Hyūga (pp. 32-33) #Shino Aburame (pp. 34-35) #Shikamaru Nara (pp. 36-37) #Chōji Akimichi (pp. 38-39) #Ino Yamanaka (pp. 40-41) #Rock Lee (pp. 42-43) #Neji Hyūga (pp. 44-45) #Tenten (pp. 46-47) #Asuma Sarutobi (p. 48) #Kurenai Yūhi (p. 49) #Might Guy (p. 50) #Gaara (pp. 56-57) #Temari (pp. 58-59) #Kankurō (pp. 60-61) #Kotetsu Hagane (p. 62) #Izumo Kamizuki (p. 63) #Zaku Abumi (p. 64) #Dosu Kinuta (p. 64) #Kin Tsuchi (p. 64) #Tonbo Tobitake (p. 65) #Iwashi Tatami (p. 65) #Aoba Yamashiro (p. 65) #Anko Mitarashi (p. 66) #Ibiki Morino (p. 67) #Raidō Namiashi (p. 67) #Genma Shiranui (p. 68) #Hayate Gekkō (p. 69) #Baiu (p. 70) #Shigure (p. 70) #Midare (p. 70) #Mubi (p. 71) #Oboro (p. 71) #Kagari (p. 71) #Yoroi Akadō (p. 72) #Misumi Tsurugi (p. 72) #Baki (p. 73) #Jiraiya (p. 74) #Hiashi Hyūga (p. 75) #Hanabi Hyūga (p. 75) #Hizashi Hyūga (p. 75) #Inoichi Yamanaka (p. 76) #Shikaku Nara (p. 76) #Chōza Akimichi (p. 76) #Shibi Aburame (p. 77) #Yūgao Uzuki (p. 77) #Tsume Inuzuka (p. 78) #Hana Inuzuka (p. 78) #Orochimaru (p. 79) #Jirōbō (p. 80) #Kidōmaru (p. 81) #Sakon and Ukon (p. 82) #Tayuya (p. 83) #Kimimaro (p. 84) #Kabuto Yakushi (p. 85) #First Hokage (p. 88) #Second Hokage (p. 89) #Homura Mitokado (p. 90) #Koharu Utatane (p. 90) #Yashamaru (p. 91) #Fourth Kazekage (p. 91) #Itachi Uchiha (p. 92) #Kisame Hoshigaki (p. 93) #Tsunade (p. 94) #Shizune (p. 95) #Dan (p. 96) #Nawaki (p. 96) #Fugaku Uchiha (p. 97) #Mikoto Uchiha (p. 97) #Zetsu (p. 98) #Sasori (p. 107) #Deidara (p. 108) #Tobi (p. 109) #Chiyo (p. 110) #Ebizō (p. 111) #Danzō (p. 111) #Sai (p. 112) #Yamato (p. 113) #Hidan (p. 114) #Kakuzu (p. 115) #Yugito Nii (p. 116) #Chiriku (p. 116) #Suigetsu Hōzuki (p. 117) #Jūgo (p. 117) #Karin (p. 117) #Obito Uchiha (p. 118) #Rin (p. 118) #Fourth Hokage (p. 119) Miscellaneous Characters Teams #Team 7 (p. 126) #Reborn Team 7 (p. 127) #Team 8 (pp. 128-129) #Team 10 (pp. 130-131) #Team Guy (pp. 132-133) #Three Sand Siblings (pp. 134-135) #Akatsuki: Itachi and Kisame (p. 136) #Legendary Three Ninja (p. 137) #Konoha Special Mission Platoon (p. 138) #Sound Four (p. 139) #Sasuke Recovery Team (p. 140) #Kazekage Rescue Team (p. 141) #Akatsuki: Deidara and Sasori (p. 142) #Akatsuki: Deidara and Tobi (p. 143) #Asuma's Akatsuki Search Platoon (p. 144) #Akatsuki: Hidan and Kakuzu (p. 145) #Hebi (p. 146) Miscellaneous Teams Arcs #Lands of Waves Escort Mission (pp. 150-151) #Chūnin Exams Preliminaries (pp. 152-153) #Chūnin Exams Finals (pp. 154-155) #Konoha Crush (pp. 156-157) #Search for Tsunade (pp. 158-159) #Sasuke Uchiha Recovery (pp. 160-161) #Valley of the End (pp. 162-163) #Kazekage Rescue (pp. 166-167) #Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance (pp. 168-169) #Akatsuki Intercept (pp. 170-171) #Hebi Assembles (p. 172) Miscellaneous Arcs Other Subjects *Kekkei Genkai (pp. 26-27) *Taijutsu (pp. 28-29) *Fūinjutsu (p. 51) *Kinjutsu (p. 52) *Puppet Technique (p. 53) *Hiden Ninjutsu (pp. 54-55) *Rasengan and Chidori (pp. 86-87) *Summons (pp. 99-101) *Nature Transformations (pp. 102-106) *Teacher—Student Relationships (pp. 120-123) *Alternate Costumes (p. 148) **Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den!'' **Anbu Kakashi **Green Beast Naruto **Awakened Hinata *Movie Blurbs (pp. 174-175) *Character and Location Sketches (pp 177-180)